fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Death Rights
A characters/ players Death Right in Fiore is a very important concept. In 90% of your experience here in Fiore you will always have death consent rights to your characters. We do not wish to strip anybody from their hard work, however at the same time we would like to keep the risk factor and excitement as "real" as possible. Below is a very important Q&A section every player should read before continuing in the Kingdom of Fiore. ---- Question: When do you lose your death rights? Answer: When you enter an enemies Guild House on your own free will. IE: A member of Grimoire Heart charges into the Fairy Tail Guild, technically this would be a suicide mission, as you know good and well you are not welcome inside of their guild house and still you go knowing the high risk that awaits you. ---- Question: So anytime you are inside of an enemies guild house you lose death rights? Answer: No, if you are captured outside of their guild house and then brought to their guild house you will still have death rights. However, if you are captured while inside of their house, you will lose them. ---- Question: Can we plan events or meetings inside of enemy guild houses and keep our death rights? ''' Answer: Yes, of course. ---- '''Question: Do we lose death rights if we enter non-enemy guild houses? Answer: No. This rule only affects entry to an enemies guild house. IE: A Fairy Tail member can enter Blue Pegasus, or an Oración Seis member can enter the Grimoire Heart Airship with no issues of loosing death rights. ---- Question: What about Rogue Mages? Answer: Rogues mages will lose death rights entering a guild house of either alliance, dark or legal. Of course this can be wavered by the Guild Master or current players in the house. ---- Question: What are the rules on 10 Year and 100 Year Jobs? Answer: During a 10-Year or 100-Year Job you lose your death rights when facing the NPC the job demands you take on. During Jobs that involve other players (PCs), you will not lose your death rights. Remember these are the absolute hardest jobs to take and have been unfulfilled from anywhere between 10 and 100 years, somtimes more. IE: You go on a mission to slay a dragon (which is being NPC'd), it could potential kill your character. Later you go on a job that is a bounty hunt on another player, you will not lose death rights during that job (IE: Capture Lurana Xeno). "It is surprising to see a mage come back alive from these jobs, saying this alone is a testament to how frighteningly dangerous these Jobs truly are." - Fairy Tail Quote ---- Question: When do I keep my death rights? Answer: During any situation that has not been listed above. ---- We suggest always speaking to the other players involved in IMs when death rights are an issue at Fiore. Category:Rules Category:Death Rights Category:Jobs Category:Jewels